Beauty and the Geek
by The Swooce
Summary: Eric gets an unexpected visitor.


The LaChappa Christmas party was in full swing. Friends and neighbors and even favorite customers from the antique shop were there, enjoying good food and good company.

Tiffany had been trying to get some random boy under the mistletoe all night, but circumstances kept intervening - Adam got called away to help set up, Brandon had to go answer the door, Rob had to deal with Mitch getting caught in the lights...luck was not with her. Eric shook his head at her attempts. Eventually he'll figure it out, Tiffany, he thought. But I don't think tonight is your night.

A familiar voice came from the front door, and Eric went to investigate. Is that Deborah? Why would she be here?

Vanessa was, indeed, greeting Deborah and her mother. They actually got along? How...

"Deborah apparently gave up on her old boyfriend," Deborah's mother was saying. "And Brandon?"

Vanessa laughed ruefully. "Still trying for the scholarship. Deborah's a bit older, though, so maybe it'll wear off soon."

Deborah looked thoroughly bored, until she saw Eric. She slid over next to him and asked, "Hey, Eric. How's it going?"

He nodded appreciatively. Just got a lot better. "Apparently Vanessa knows your mom?"

"Yeah, they took some anger management classes together and bonded over me."

They wandered through the party, Eric pointing out interesting people along the way, thrilled at getting to share this with the woman that made his heart flutter. She spotted the mistletoe and took a wide berth around it. "Has Tiffany been trying to get any boys under there?" she asked.

"All night long. No luck yet, but she keeps trying," Eric answered.

Deborah shook her head. "So what have you been up to? We haven't really had a chance to talk since summer."

"We finished off the summer with some more interesting activities - programming, pranking Chad with hacks - and then started college in the fall. And you?"

"I saw you at the comic-con, but didn't get a chance to talk to you. Started my first year of college too, and now Mom and I are starting to talk jobs. Dad and I are getting along a lot better, and I need to thank you for that. Right after you suggested I meet Dad halfway, he showed up, so I decided to take your advice right then. Sorry to leave you behind like that, but...he's my Dad."

"I understand."

Deborah seemed to spot something odd behind him, and her eyes got wide; concerned, Eric looked around, but all he saw back there was Mitch. He reached back and dragged him over, showing him to Deborah.

"This is our new member Mitch, he's high as hell."

Deborah got a sly smile on her face, and chuckled softly. "I'm sure he doesn't. Do you, Mitch?" Mitch shrugged in response while his eyes were glazed over.

Brandon called for Eric, so he stepped away from Deborah and Mitch. He helped his friend set out another round of soda and mix up another batch of punch, then squeezed through the crowded kitchen back to the living room.

Deborah sat off to one side, talking to Mitch softly. As Eric walked over toward her, Mitch stood up; Deborah followed, and met up with Eric in the middle of the room. Mitch looked up and smiled; following his gaze, Eric realized that they were right under the mistletoe.

Deborah laughed and gave Mitch a mock glare. "Now that's not nice, Mitch, leading us here like that." She smiled at Eric. "I suppose that, under the circumstances, we must." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which caused Mitch to shake his head like he was scolding her.

Eric looked at Mitch, then up at Deborah, still leaning down. Carpe diem, he thought, and leaned up to give her a solid kiss on the lips. They were soft, and cool, and he could faintly taste the punch she'd been drinking. Her eyes sparkled at him.

And then it was over, and she smiled at him as she straightened up and stepped off to the side, away from the mistletoe. "Thanks, Eric. That was very nice," she said. "I'm surprised for a guy your size, you're able to give kisses like that."

Eric sighed. "Yes. Yes, I am." But I won't be forever.

From behind him, Tiffany whispered, "Do you think Mitch would get Rob over here for me?" Mitch shook his head, and over the noise of the party, Eric heard Adam's voice.

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!"

* * *

 **Well, here's part of a story I'm making with one shots with each character. These are the stories coming up along with the names.**

 **KennyXJenny - Solace in Surviving**

 **AdamXAJ - Edge 4 Lyfe**

 **EricXDeborah - Beauty and the Geek**

 **BrandonXVanessa - Athletic Admiration**

 **TiffanyXChad OR TiffanyXRob - Prince, Princess, and the Peasant**

 **MitchXFox - The Odd Couple**

 **So this is the one for Eric and Deborah, so leave me suggestions on what the plot should be for each ship.**

 **CIAO!**


End file.
